


Ma proprio nessuno ti ama?

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanboy Tony, M/M, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Se Rogers è la personificazione dei mostri nella testa di Tony, beh, allora, come dice un antico detto di Dungeons and Dragons: Tony Stark prova a sedurre il mostro. Non sembra essere un brutto piano, questo. Doveva pensarci prima. Tony assonnato deve essere un genio, probabilmente per questo Tony lucido non gli lascia prendere decisioni.





	Ma proprio nessuno ti ama?

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: meraviglia
> 
> Il prompt usato per lo Stony Bingo è: Fanboy Tony

# Ma proprio nessuno ti ama?

 

> There is a light, I feel it in me  
>  But only, it seems, when the dark surrounds me  
>  There is a dream and it sleeps in me  
>  To awake every night, crying, "Set me free"  
>  I awake every night, crying, "Set me free" (Mitski)

  
  
  
  
Il primo fumetto che Tony abbia mai avuto nella sua vita è stato Batman.  
  
Ci sono diversi motivi per cui avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere, senza preavviso, per quello che dicono, senza neanche dare una spiegazione. Il primo motivo è che Tony non è mai stato senza soldi e non ha mai avuto la sensazione di non avere nemmeno un centesimo in tasca, e nessuno gli ha mai detto che i soldi dovrebbero essere spesi con parsimonia, perché non c'era motivo di farlo. Aveva preso la sua carta di debito per pagare un solo fumetto da tre dollari e novantanove centesimi, e Rhodey aveva sbarrato gli occhi e lo aveva fermato in tempo, posando la mano sul suo polso perché, dai, pagare una cifra così bassa con la carta di debito? Non è peggio? È più la commissione della banca che quello che stai pagando. E Tony aveva semplicemente assottigliato lo sguardo, senza capire molto di quello che Rhodey stava dicendo, o perché fosse così tanto preoccupato per la sola commissione della banca. E quindi, James Rhodes, detto Rhodey, il suo angelo custode, aveva sospirato, si era accarezzato il ponte del naso e aveva pagato in contanti il fumetto di Batman, prendendo i soldi dalla sua tasca e lanciandogli un'occhiata che Tony ha imparato a interpretare _come ma che cosa faresti se non ci fossi io?_ Gli ha detto _Facciamo che è un regalo_ e Tony ha tenuto quel singolo albo nel posto migliore della sua cameretta, senza farlo rovinare, senza nemmeno aprirlo. Gli è sempre piaciuto quel regalo. È il suo preferito.  
  
Il fumetto di Batman che Tony -okay, in realtà, Rhodey ha comprato, non lo ha comprato perché Tony volesse leggerlo, alla fine.  
  
Il secondo motivo per cui ha comprato, o si è fatto comprare, quell’albo di Batman è che si trovava in una fumetteria, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, come comportarsi, insomma. Rhodey lì ci lavorava part-time, cosa che Tony ha sempre trovato ammirevole, perché stare tutto il tempo rinchiuso, quando l’unica cosa che voleva fare lui era imparare a volare e poi volare per tutto il mondo -è davvero ammirevole che qualcuno per fare in modo che i suoi sogni diventino realtà riesca a mettersi certi limiti. E Tony voleva passare un po’ di tempo con lui, solo per poi rendersi conto di essere una palla al piede e di non poter certo essere altro se non una distrazione per il suo migliore e unico amico. Dicono che quando sei a Roma, ti devi comportare come i romani. Quindi non rubare sanpietrini, magari, ma anche lamentarsi della spazzatura e dire che se ti si è rotta una gomma della macchina mentre eri fuori città è sicuramente colpa del sindaco che non vuole sistemare quelle stupide strade al centro. Quindi Tony si era guardato intorno, con le mani nelle tasche, e si era detto, beh, sì, facciamo come i romani, girando per gli scaffali e tirando un pochino di più su il cappuccio sulla testa, perché gli cadesse ai lati del viso.  
  
Rhodey, quando lo ha visto con quel fumetto di Batman in mano, aveva riso e aveva detto che, in effetti, doveva esserci una connessione tra lui e Batman, solo che Batman è orfano e Tony non lo è. Ma è ricco, non sa dell’esistenza dei centesimi e ha un fedele maggiordomo che darebbe la vita per lui. Tony ha aggrottato le sopracciglia, quando ha sentito queste parole, ed è tornato a guardare l’albo che aveva in mano. Batman nei film di Nolan è un figlio di buona donna, e certamente non avrebbe voluto essere comparato a lui. Quindi aveva sospirato.  
  
Il terzo motivo per cui Tony ha comprato, okay, si è lasciato comprare quell’albo, che in realtà è l’unico motivo che gli è venuto in mente, mentre lo prendeva dagli scaffali, è che gli piaceva veramente tanto la copertina. Non riesce ancora a spiegare come fosse possibile che fosse semplicemente questo il motivo per cui ha preso in mano il fumetto. Non crede nemmeno di riuscire a capire che cosa lo abbia portato verso la cassa. Che cosa gli abbia fatto venire la voglia di farlo vedere a Rhodey e poi di abbassare lo sguardo e dirgli che avrebbe voluto averlo, prendendo la carta di debito dal portafoglio. Ma è stata la copertina. C’era qualcosa nei colori, probabilmente l'uso non così brillante, un po' sporco, che gli ricordava il modo di vivere delle persone, oppure qualcosa nelle linee, nette eppure anche un po' sfumate. C’era qualcosa che lo aveva colpito tra tutte quante le altre copertine, e Tony, per colpa o per merito di sua mamma è bravo a parlare d’arte, ma non saprebbe davvero dire se fosse la tecnica, oppure quello che c’era dietro ad averlo affascinato così tanto.  
  
Per il resto del pomeriggio è stato seduto vicino a Rhodey che lavorava e rispondeva a domande sempre uguali, fatte da sempre le stesse persone. Deve dire che Rhodey è sempre stato un ragazzo molto paziente, si chiede, altrimenti, come abbia fatto a sopportarlo per così tanto tempo.  
  
Tony aveva diciassette anni la prima volta che ha comprato un fumetto. Prima non gli importava molto delle graphic novel e sicuramente non avrebbe voluto che suo padre si rendesse conto della sua nuova e infantile passione. Quindi l’aveva tenuta nascosta, in un cassetto della sua camera. Aveva preso tutti gli albi che gli sembravano fargli sentire qualcosa, forse non dalla sola copertina, ma anche dai colori, dalle linee e Rhodey, ogni volta aggrottava le sopracciglia e leggeva qualcosa e poi scuoteva la testa. Non ha detto niente per settimane, finché non è scoppiato a ridere un pomeriggio in cui sembravano essere solo loro due in fumetteria. “Penso che tu sia un fan di Steve Rogers” gli ha detto quel giorno, con il mento appoggiato sulla mano e mentre stava leggermente piegato in avanti, in una posa annoiata, con un libro di ingegneria davanti.  
  
Tony, in risposta, aveva a malapena alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, per lanciargli un'occhiata annoiata da dietro i suoi occhiali da sole. Poi era tornato a fingere di leggere il fumetto che aveva tra le mani.  
  
Però, sì, era possibile che Tony Stark fosse un fan di Steve Rogers, il comic artist della DC Comics, uno degli ideatori di Captain America. Questo è il modo strano in cui funziona la vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È strano come funziona la vita, sì, perché Tony Stark incontra Steve Rogers per la seconda volta, in una giornata di sole, in cui fa così caldo che è impossibile non sudare come un maiale anche all'interno dei negozi in cui l'aria condizionata è sparata a mille e i capelli di Tony sono dritti verso l'aria per colpa del sudore, mentre aiuta Rhodey a portare da una parte all'altra degli scatoloni pieni di fumetti e altri albi e l'aria condizionata è accesa, ma al minimo, perché una fumetteria già va avanti a rilento e a malapena, e non si voleva certo sprecare soldi. Una delle cose più divertenti di questo fatto, di Tony che si è messo ad aiutare Rhodey solo perché non aveva niente da fare, è che il proprietario era ben consapevole che il ragazzino che teneva gli occhiali da sole anche al chiuso e con un cappuccio anche quando faceva veramente molto caldo, era Tony Stark. Solo che non gli importava niente. Finché non avesse dato problemi, finché avesse anche aiutato, per lui poteva essere il figlio del sultano, o del principe di Spagna. E poi, la cosa veramente importante, che ha fatto ridere Tony e storcere il naso a Rhodey: non doveva certo pagarlo. Con i nuovi acquisti che aveva fatto col personale, e questo aveva fatto storcere il naso a Carol, mentre la indicava come se fosse stata una specie di animale in uno zoo, il proprietario non voleva davvero perdere soldi. Ed è stato così che Tony ha incontrato Steve.  
  
Se c'è una cosa che Tony ha dovuto imparare è che non si dovrebbe mai incontrare il proprio eroe, o comunque, una persona che hai ammirato tanto da lontano. Perché, beh, vedi?, quando incontri una persona di cui hai stima, di solito succede qualcosa che te la butta via, che te la fa cadere dal piedistallo. E poi, le persone non sono mai come ci si aspetta. Ecco. Forse è più quello il problema. Uno si fa un'idea di quella persona e poi la persona ha l'audacia di essere in tutt'altro modo.  
  
E, quel giorno, Tony aveva le macchie di sudore sotto le ascelle e un berretto con la visiera della Stark Industries, perché Jarvis continua a dire che lui è un apprendista, cosa che non è poi così lontana dalla verità, e una canottiera bianca con lo scudo di Capitan America proprio sul petto che Rhodey gli ha fatto indossare e dei pantaloncini che gli arrivavano al ginocchio. E questo scatolone di fumetti tra le braccia, certo. E aveva visto questo gruppetto di persona davanti alla vetrina, un tipo alto e biondo seduto che sorrideva e sembrava essere davvero molto gentile. Forse un po' troppo gentile. Tony aveva sistemato la scatola tra le sue braccia e poi aveva continuato il suo viaggio verso lo sgabuzzino. Succede più spesso di quello che si crede che tanti ragazzi si incontrino in fumetteria per i motivi più disparati, ad esempio per organizzare dei tornei delle carte più disparate, come quelle di Yu-Gi-Oh! o Magic, chi lo sa. Tony non è molto bravo a leggere le persone da sole, quelle singole, ad esempio in un tu per tu, probabilmente, entrerebbe nel panico, non saprebbe che cosa dire, ma i gruppi? Tony Stark è stato cresciuto per essere sicuri che lui un giorno potesse incantare le masse. Perché li facesse pendere dalle sue labbra e la prima lezione che si è dovuto sorbire è stat sicuramente come leggere l'umore dei gruppi. Soprattutto se questi gruppi si vestono come Capitan America e continuano a dire cose come, non lo sa, per l'America e altra roba così fuori dal mondo da essere divertenti.  
  
Quindi aveva tirato su col naso e aveva continuato ad aiutare Rhodey, per sistemare i fumetti nel magazzino-sgabuzzino. Aveva spinto con la caviglia lo scatolone sotto uno di quegli scaffali di metallo e poi aveva posato le mani sui fianchi e aveva rise, con gli occhi chiusi perché, mamma mia, stava sudando e puzzando più di quanto umano farlo. Nello sgabuzzino, comunque, faceva più fresco di quanto facesse nella fumetteria e questo è davvero tutto dire. Almeno si riusciva a respirare. E Rhodey gli aveva passato una salvietta umidificata, poi due, o tre, mentre anche lui se la passava sotto le ascelle, sul collo, e poi un altro sul viso. Anche questo poteva veramente aiutare in una giornata così torrida. E Tony si era tolto il berretto dalla testa e aveva passato una mano trai capelli per poi rendersi conto che erano rimasti dritti verso il soffitto.  
  
Rhodey aveva riso piano. Anche Tony aveva riso piano, rimettendosi il berretto bagnato di sudore. Detesta l'estate e i luoghi chiusi senza aria condizionata. E poi avevano lanciato un occhiata all'interno della fumetteria, dove le voci dei ragazzi che si erano raggruppati là fuori stavano diventando più alte e sembrano essere tutti molto eccitati, per qualche motivo. Tony non era pagato. Poteva rimanersene lì dentro e provare a respirare il più possibile anche per Rhodey, ma la loro amicizia non è quella del io sacrifico me per entrambi, è più un'amicizia alla tu muori, io ti seguo. Che è un po' stupido, ma è pur sempre una base.  
  
Quindi Tony, con le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloncini che se Howard glieli avesse vista avrebbe probabilmente fatto di tutto per darli in fiamme, aveva sospirato di nuovo, aveva sentito come il suo sudore stava di nuovo fuoriuscendo dai suoi pori, mescolandosi con qualunque cosa lascino le salviettine profumate. Ed erano usciti entrambi.  
  
Le scatole erano finite, per adesso, il gruppo di ragazzi era appena arrivato, Tony avrebbe potuto prendere senza problemi un fumetto di Batman e lo avrebbe anche potuto finire, scegliere con calma quale comprare, trovare gli ultimi lavori di Steve Rogers, poi andare via, visto che anche lui aveva delle responsabilità da falso adulto da mantenere. Era questo il piano. E non importava che fosse impresentabile. Jarvis lo avrebbe abbracciato lo stesso, lo avrebbe portato a casa lo stesso, non è certo suo padre. E non c'era nessun altro che Tony dovesse incontrare e che non lo potesse accettare così com'è. Quindi la sua situazione iniziale non era molto importante, ai suoi occhi e narici. Avrebbe potuto fare una gara a chi puzza di più con Carol. Rhodey dice sempre che finisce in parità, ma Tony ha la sensazione che lo faccia solo perché non vuole dire a Carol che puzza di più. Questa poteva essere la volta buona per la sua vittoria.  
  
Ma Tony non ha mai avuto un piano che funzionasse, o che lui fosse riuscito a seguire, né a corto né a lungo raggio. E quindi aveva lanciato uno sguardo di nuovo al gruppo di ragazzi intorno al tipo biondo e si era inumidito le labbra, avvicinandosi a loro con tutta la noncuranza che ha in corpo. Rhodey aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto, poi era tornato alla cassa e aveva detto qualcosa a Carol sul suo amico che non dovrebbe essere preso sul serio, soprattutto quando si tratta di persone. Persone attraenti. Carol, una ragazza poco più piccola di Tony, che se si lava la faccia al mattino è già tanto, aveva scrollato le spalle ed era tornata a masticare gomme e sfogliare i libri d'ingegneria di Rhodey. E Tony aveva ovviamente sentito tutto. Aveva fatto loro il terzo dito, ricevuto una linguaccia da Rhodey e poi si era girato di nuovo verso il tipo alto e biondo e decisamente troppo attraente.  
  
Davvero -davvero _troppo_ attraente. E davvero _troppo_ gentile. E davvero _troppo_ sorridente.  
  
Tony si era portato una mano sulla visiera del suo berretto e l'aveva tirato verso il basso, forse per nascondere il suo viso, forse perché aveva bisogno di ricordarsi lo stato in cui si trovava, ancora oggi non saprebbe davvero dire. E lo aveva continuato a guardare, solo che con il polso che gli ostruiva parte del campo visivo, un po' perché sì, un po' perché Tony sa per quale tipo di persona gli piace prendersi una cotta. Prendersi una sbandata. Immaginare una storia romantica, che però finisce in niente di fatto. O in niente di romantico. Rhodey li chiama gli amori impossibili. Potrebbe tranquillamente essere una raccolta di racconti brevi. Gli amori impossibili di Tony Stark. Sicuramente venderebbe almeno quanto Cinquanta Sfumature di Grigio. Tony potrebbe diventare più ricco di quanto non sia già.  
  
E poi i loro sguardi poi si sono incontrati.  
  
Facciamo che -raccontata da Tony, questa è forse la prima volta che due persone si sono incontrate più bella e romantica del mondo. Perché, lui ricorda perfettamente ogni dettaglio, ogni molecola in aria, ogni movimento. Ricorda che era appoggiato allo scaffale dei fumetti, con una mano sulla visiera e le caviglie incrociate e che il suo sguardo, fissato su quel bel ragazzo con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri e una maglietta bianca, avesse incontrato quello di lui. Lui che aveva sorriso, con la testa leggermente inclinata. E quel momento, quel singolo momento ha tolto la forza nel braccio di Tony, che è caduto accanto al fianco e gli ha fatto dimenticare di avere così caldo da sentire di starsi sciogliendo. Tony si stava sciogliendo, ma per davvero altri motivi. Forse per Steve -probabilmente lui nemmeno lo ricorda. Alla fine, Tony è un ragazzo come un altro. Ma, in quel momento, solo in quell'istante, solo per quel frammento di secondo, c'era stata una certa connessione che poi si sarebbe persa col tempo. Solo quell'istante era perfetto.  
  
Tony aveva deglutito, si era girato verso la cassa e abbassato la testa, per tenere la visiera sugli occhi, perché nessuno lo potesse guardare in viso, prima di arrivare in un luogo sicuro. Carol lo aveva visto, perché, beh, è Carol. Ha sempre avuto il permesso di vedere Tony come il ragazzino patetico che è e che sempre sarà. Tony si era appoggiato sul bancone che li divideva e lei gli aveva tolto il berretto e gli aveva preso tra le mani fredde il viso. “Penso che ti sia preso una bella insolazione” gli aveva detto e Rhodey aveva riso, senza però nemmeno alzare lo sguardo verso di loro. E Tony aveva sbuffato dalle narici, aveva lasciato che lo prendessero in giro, e poi… era tardi. Si era reso conto in quel momento che era tardi.  
  
La luce del sole stava cambiando, anche se non di tanto e Tony aveva lanciato un'occhiata alla porta, senza però muovere la testa. Comunque era tardi. Forse lui aveva fatto tardi. Doveva tornare a casa. Tony aveva scosso piano la testa, liberandosi dalle mani di Carol e poi si era tirato indietro, lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio della fumetteria.  
  
Erano le cinque del pomeriggio. Jarvis sarebbe arrivato a prenderlo alle cinque, cinque e dieci al massimo, gli aveva detto al telefono. Devono essere puntuali per non ritardare la cena e, se non vuole avere dei coprifuoco così assurdi forse Tony dovrebbe prendere la patente. Assurda è l'idea che Tony debba prendere la patente. Jarvis non lo avrebbe chiamato al telefono sicuramente, non avrebbe fatto in modo di disturbare quella che lui è sicuro sia l'unica vita sociale dell'etere degli Stark. Quindi forse sarebbe stato meglio iniziare a muoversi e non dare troppi problemi alle persone a cui lui vuole bene e che, per qualche ragione, ancora lo sopportano.  
  
Aveva alzato una spalla, aveva puntato i palmi delle mani sul bancone per saltare e arrivare fino a Carol, per darle un bacio sulla fronte. Poi aveva fatto lo stesso movimento per salutare Rhodey, e Rhodey lo aveva spinto via, ridendo un po' e gli aveva detto: “Va via che fai prima.” Tony si era lasciato cadere indietro, tornando coi piedi sul pavimento. Aveva riso e quel momento era così simile a qualsiasi altro momento dei loro pomeriggi che non lo avrebbe ricordato, se solo...  
  
“Uhm, scusa?” si era poi intromessa una voce accanto a lui. E Tony aveva sbarrato gli occhi, guardando il ragazzo alto e biondo e bello e gentile, e Tony si era paralizzato, con le mani sul bancone. Forse aveva provato anche a sorridere. Forse aveva provato a sembrare il più naturale possibile. Forse allora quel singolo sguardo di qualche minuto prima non era stata una cosa unilaterale. Forse. “Volevo chiederti -scusa. Sei Tony Stark, il figlio di Howard Stark?”  
  
Bene. Fine. Finita la magia. Come far perdere l'interesse di Tony in otto parole o poco di più. Tony aveva sospirato, inclinato la testa e detto: “Già.” Si era morso le labbra e aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “In carne ed ossa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Non gli ha nemmeno chiesto un autografo. Tony a Steve. Steve invece mancava poco che gli chiedesse l'autografo di suo padre. E Tony avrebbe anche potuto fermare il tutto e dirgli _ehi, amico, senti: io mio padre lo vedo quanto lo vedi tu_ , ma non ha voluto usare la carta del povero figlio abbandonato dalla sua famiglia. Non con i precedenti che, a quanto pare, si è venuto a scoprire, Steve e Tony condividono. E ha perso anche l'occasione di chiedere un autografo a Steve Rogers.  
  
Guarda l'ennesimo albo con la copertina disegnata e colorata da Rogers e arriccia le labbra, sentendosi così stupido e così patetico e così idiota da non riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso quella tremenda, bruttissima sensazione che ha quando qualcuno, chiunque, prima di chiamarlo Tony, prima di vedere lui, lo vede come il figlio di suo padre. Quindi rimette al suo posto l'albo e si morde l'interno delle guance e comunque non è molto importante, cerca di dirsi. Perché, alla fine, lui non è mai stato nulla di importante, se non fosse stato per il suo cognome non avrebbe fatto molto della sua vita, forse sarebbe diventato un meccanico qualunque e forse sarebbe anche stato felice. È davvero così irritante non riuscire a mettere tutto questo da parte e non riuscire ad andare avanti. È irritante. Se non fosse stato per il suo cognome, forse non sarebbe stato niente.  
  
Ma almeno nessuno lo avrebbe collegato immediatamente a suo padre.  
  
Tony ci deve ancora lavorare su questo fatto. Su quello che vuole essere. Su quello che vuole simboleggiare. Su quello che crede di essere. Passeggia tra gli scaffali, Rhodey sta da qualche parte a discutere di fumetti rari, oppure di action figure con qualche collezionista che parla del New 52 come la manna dal cielo che in realtà non è. E Carol ha la settimana libera, per andare a trovare qualcuno che è la sua famiglia come può non essere la sua famiglia. L'unico volto familiare nella fumetteria è Clint Barton, un ex ladro convertito alla parte buona, che adesso lavora alla gelateria di fronte, ma che viene fin qui perché si sente solo. Non lo ha inventato Tony. È così. Lo ha detto Clint. Sono parole sue. E gli lancia occhiate tra gli albi, come se stessero giocando e questo -questo è così dannatamente normale per Tony, che quasi sorride. Se riuscisse a dimenticare di aver quasi avuto una cotta per Rogers in quei tre secondi in cui hanno parlato, forse la sua giornata andrebbe anche meglio. Se riuscisse anche a dimenticare la loro conversazione, forse tutto andrebbe anche molto meglio.  
  
Tony inclina la testa e sospira, tornando a guardare Clint che si abbassa sui talloni e poi si affaccia dall'altra parte dello scaffale, per affrontare faccia a faccia Tony, che ruota gli occhi, bonariamente. “Che c'è?” gli chiede, scuotendo la testa. Si accarezza la fronte e continua a fare caldo come se fossero dentro a un forno, cosa che, magari, è vera.  
  
Tony alza lo sguardo verso i lati del soffitto. Il condizionatore non è acceso da poco più di quindici minuti e già stanno morendo di caldo. In questo modo, sicuramente, i fumetti si rovineranno e, ancora più sicuramente, si spendono molti più soldi, visto che l'accensione di qualsiasi congegno elettronico richiede più energia del suo mantenimento. Ma il proprietario non vuole saperne. Con lui la logica non sembra funzionare. Sembra farlo apposta. Tony sospira di nuovo, tornando a guardare Clint, che, nel frattempo, gli mostra un fumetto della collezione DC Ink, la copertina, piena di colori e personaggi, la firma di Rogers in basso a sinistra. Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia. Un albo autografato. Tira su le mani, strappa dalla presa di Clint il fumetto e lo avvicina al naso. “Come?” gli chiede.  
  
“Te lo posso vendere?” chiede invece Clint.  
  
La risposta è: ovviamente sì. O, almeno, sarebbe stata ovviamente sì, se solo Tony non avesse avuto un incontro con l'artista il giorno prima e non avesse deciso che sarebbe davvero troppo imbarazzante avere il suo autografo nella cameretta nella casa dei suoi genitori. Arriccia le labbra. C'è una parte di lui che dice di mantenere la dignità e una parte di lui che gli dice che la dignità non l'ha mai avuta.  
  
Tony potrebbe compare questo albo, con questo autografo per diverse ragioni. La prima è che non gli importerebbe molto sei soldi. La seconda è che non gli sono mai mancato i soldi. La terza è che lui vuole davvero tanto quell'autografo. Ma poi ricorda il Rogers, la conversazione iniziata e subito finita del giorno prima ed esita. Dà indietro l'albo a Clint e non sa se veramente lo vuole, oppure no. Non lo sa adesso, almeno.  
  
La cosa che più gli dà fastidio di questa storia è che il comic artist che ha ideato Capitan America. Che è poi l'unico fumetto che lui segue sia per i disegni che per la trama perché segue le avventure di questo ragazzino che... aspetta. Non ora. Non può ipervebtilare su Capitan America adesso. Gli dà fastidio, diceva, non essere riuscito ad avere un autografo e gli dispiace che l'unico motivo per cui quel'artista lo ha fermato è che, beh, per _quei_ motivi. Per suo padre, l'Università -non sembrava nemmeno ricordare il nome di Tony. Non è colpa di Rogers. Ovviamente non è colpa sua. Non poteva certo sapere che Tony avesse questi complessi che gli ha inclucato suo padre e, certamente, ancora non lo può sapere, solo che -è brutto, e fa davvero molto male quando un'idea che sentivi molto vicina a te ti tradisce in questo modo. Fa male quando un'idea non rimane un'idea ma si mostra per la fallibile realtà che è. Quindi Tony non sa che farci con questo albo. Assottiglia lo sguardo e osserva Capitan America nel suo costume, con un braccio alzato e un pugno in alto. Osserva la copertina, non saprebbe davvero che cosa fare.  
  
Forse deve solo lasciare che il tempo passi e la sua mente dimentichi che ha incontrato una persona reale e non un'idea. Forse deve solo darsi un po' di tempo. Abbassa lo sguardo. Fa veramente tanto caldo. Probabilmente tra qualche mese rimpiangerà l'aver avuto in mano un albo autografato e non averlo preso con sé.  
  
“Stavo scherzando, lo sai vero?” gli dice ridendo nervosamente Clint, mettendosi in piedi davanti a lui. Tiene l'albo tra le mani, e prima lo guarda con gli occhi bassi e le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi torna a guardare Tony. Forse è un po' preoccupato, o forse stava davvero pensando di venderglielo e adesso si sta preoccupando di come racimolare dei sodi per comprare la pizza al suo cane. “Ovviamente è un regalo” mette in chiaro.  
  
Tony cerca di sorridere e riprende l'albo in mano, quando Clint glielo ripassa, anche se prima di stringerlo tra le dita ci pensa qualche secondo.  
  
Deve essere il caldo che lo ferma dal pensare lucidamente a qualsiasi cosa. Prendere una decisione è difficile in queste condizioni. O forse i suoi pensieri si stanno sciogliendo e il genio di cui parlavano ai giornali che doveva essere in lui, lui che sarebbe dovuto essere il future delle Stark Industries sta già diventando più stupido ma non lo vuole accettare. Forse, più semplicemente, non sa cosa fare in questa situazione. Forse non ha chiuso la questione con Rogers e ora il suo cervello sta cercando di trovare una soluzione, ma è rimasto lì, incastrato in un loop e adesso non sa che cosa fare, come muoversi, come comportarsi con nessuno. Se Clint gli avesse dato questo albo il giorno prima, probabilmente lui avrebbe saltato di gioia, ma oggi lui... “Lo sai che te lo posso pagare, vero?” gli chiede. Ai regali non può dire di no. Ma oggi lui probabilmente avrebbe voluto.  
  
Clint tiene ancora le sopracciglia aggrottate. Si deve star concentrando. Non è molto percettivo e non è nemmeno molto empatico, ma deve essere preoccupato. Quindi Tony alza le sopracciglia e sorride come sorride sempre, come gli hanno insegnato a fare quando deve aprire i regali di Natale e trovarci dentro dei calzini, o peggio, delle azioni che lui probabilmente regalerebbe a qualcun altro, se non ci fosse il controllo annuale da parte di suo padre sulle azioni. E Clint sembra essere un pochino più tranquillo. Ride anche. Forse crede che quella sia stata una battuta di Tony. Va bene così. Vuol dire che non ha bisogno di soldi.  
  
Tony torna a guardare il suo albo autografato e si morde l'interno delle guance. Forse deve solo tornare a pensare a Rogers come un artista e non come a una persona.  
  
“Ti sei reso conto di una cosa?” gli chiede Clint. “Non pensi che il disegno un po' ti assomigli?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seduto nei sedili posteriori della macchina, cerca di pensare ad altro, a dei progetti, ad esempio, oppure a Rhodey che non riesce a mangiare più di un pezzo di tofu senza dire di voler vomitare, a Carol che probabilmente deve essersi fatta la doccia per andare a trovare la sua famiglia, ma non ci riesce poi così tanto. Ciclicamente i suoi occhi cadono sull'albo che Clint gli ha regalato e torna punto e a capo.  
  
Suo padre non sa che ogni giorno va a trovare Rhodey, e probabilmente non vuole nemmeno saperlo perché, beh, è suo padre, l'unica cosa di cui gli importa è che torni a casa, faccia un po' dei suoi progetti per aiutare l'impresa di famiglia, non dia troppo fastidio, e non infanghi il buon nome degli Stark (che Tony non dovrebbe nemmeno portare, per quello che ha capito) (Howard e mamma non gli hanno mai detto niente in proposito, ma basta poco per fare due più due, ed è sicuro di non condividere il DNA con nessuno dei suoi genitori) (Howard non sembra sapere come affrontare l'argomento e Maria non sembra esserne molto interessata) (in un modo molto primordiale, questo deve essere il loro modo di dimostrargli affetto) (Howard non ha mai detto a Tony che non meritava il cognome Stark) (Tony pensa - _spera_ davvero che questo sia un segno di affetto). Sua mamma, Maria, la sua dolcissima e incredibile mamma, è sempre stata troppo presa da altre cose per dare retta agli hobby di Tony, o come passava il tempo. Deve essere questa loro facile distraibilità che ha aiutato Tony a essere così indipendente. Che ha portato Tony a voler tenere loro nascoste queste visite al suo migliore amico, e a tutte le persone che ha imparato a conoscere nel centro commerciale. In un certo senso, sembra essere un po' la sua vita segreta questa. E Rogers sta rompendo l'equilibrio.  
  
_Ci siamo incontrati a una lezione di tuo padre all'università. Davvero non ricordi?_  
  
Ugh. Ci sono così tante cose sbagliate in queste frasi e lui non può davvero sopportare che uno, Rogers rovini l'equilibrio che lui ha creato, due, Rogers continui a parlare di lui semplicemente come figlio di suo padre. Perché Howard gli vuole bene, okay, ma Tony non è Howard. Non può esserlo, vero? Howard è più -mentre Tony è...  
  
Tony chiude le mani in due pugni e si morde l'interno delle guance. Sta veramente provando a non pensare a quella conversazione, ma non riesce a non pensarci. E quindi prende un respiro profondo e forse dovrebbe concentrarsi e contare. Contare le pecore forse non funziona per addormentarsi, ma sicuramente funziona per zittire alcuni pensieri. Uno, due, tre... Tony ha l'albo di Capitan America della DC Ink sulle cosce e questo non è veramente il modo di non tenere davanti a lui un promemoria di quella brevissima conversazione.  
  
Jarvis lo tiene d'occhio dallo specchietto. Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo, Tony lo vede, ma aspetta che sia lui ad aprirsi per primo, perché è questo il tipo di persona che è. Forse Tony avrebbe bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Forse voleva parlare con Rhodey, ma questa è stata una giornata particolarmente impegnativa, per lui, e continua a dire che deve studiare per quell'esame, quel benedetto esame d'ingegneria meccanica che è il suo tallone d'Achille, e forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere lui la settimana libera, invece di lasciarla a Carol. Tony non aveva avuto il coraggio di lamentarsi con lui. Forse potrebbe parlare con Jarvis. Tony deglutisce e guarda fuori dal finestrino. O forse deve solo smettere di essere così patetico.  
  
Il viaggio in macchina, alla fine, è molto tranquillo, perché rovinarlo? È l'unico momento di silenzio che è davvero sereno, perché dovrebbe riempirlo di rumore per distruggere l'umore? Tamburella sul fumetto e chiude gli occhi. Se ci fosse stato un Capitan America quando era piccolo, è sicurissimo che avrebbe chiesto di potercisi vestire ad Halloween. Forse sarebbe stato Jarvis a confezionargli il costume, perché era Jarvis che lo convinceva ogni anno a travestirsi da vampiro, o da robot, anche se Tony cercava lo sguardo di suo padre e si sentiva -si sentiva così bambino, in quegli abiti, _così piccolo_... era ovvio che si dovesse sentire piccolo. Era un bambino. Ma Howard non ha mai pensato che quella fosse una giustificazione per comportarsi in modo infantile. Se ci fosse stato Capitan America, probabilmente Tony lo avrebbe adorato, da bambino e avrebbe provato a fare di tutto per tenerlo lontano da suo padre.  
  
Prima era così che si comportava. Ha tenuto quel fumetto lontano da suo padre. Perché non glielo rovinasse, perché rimanesse una cosa di Tony. Tony ha tanto, materialmente parlando ma -niente è veramente suo. E adesso si rende conto che, per strani giochi della vita, quel fumetto che ha adorato tanto, quella piccola oasi che ha provato a tenere per sé, anche quella in un certo senso, per motivi che non riesce a capire, appartiene a suo padre.  
  
Tony guarda l'albo e prende un respiro profondo. “Capitan America parla di un ragazzo che vuole andare contro i valori conservativi delle persone degli Stati Uniti” dice. Sta probabilmente parlando con Jarvis. Forse dovrebbe dire semplicemente addio a questo comic e passare le sue giornate facendo cose che fanno gli adulti. “Praticamente, questo è un bambino che è cresciuto in un quartiere povero e decide di andare contro la società. Perché può farlo. Allora prende i colori della bandiera statunitense, ci si fa una calzamaglia e inizia a dire a tutti di essere Capitan America.”  
  
Jarvis gli lancia uno sguardo dallo specchietto, alza un lato delle labbra. “Stranamente molto retro, questo suo fumetto, signor Tony” commenta, con il suo accento inglese e la sua calma serena.  
  
Tony sorride. “Quello che fa è essenzialmente andare a parlare con i conservatori, ma tipo, con una maschera sul viso e poi, sì, prende a pugni i neonazisti, parla di libertà e... praticamente dicevano che forse è nata come parodia di Superman, perché, beh, sai, la giustizia al modo americano e cose così, però poi è diventato un eroe tutto suo. Mi piace Capitan America. Sai che ho l'albo autografato da uno dei suoi creatori? Lo vuoi vedere?” gli chiede ancora. Deglutisce. Questo era il suo eroe e adesso, ugh, adesso non ne è più così sicuro che lo sia. Ha perso qualcosa. Sembra essere un pochino insipido, un pochino più reale.  
  
Tony adora la realtà, quando la può cambiare, modificare a suo piacimento, con progetti, con idee. Tony non adora la realtà quando non può semplicemente farci niente. Quando gli dicono che le cose sono così e basta, okay, ma soprattutto non adora la realtà quando _capisce_ che è così e basta e lui non può farci niente.  
  
Non può scappare da suo padre. Neanche provandoci con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Jarvis sorride. Tony ci prova a sorridere, Tiene lo sguardo basso sul suo fumetto autografato. Si morde l'interno delle guance. “Lo nasconderò insieme agli altri, Jay” mormora alla fine. Poi torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino. “Sono abbastanza bravo a nascondere le cose.”  
  
È tremendo quanto ancora si comporti da bambino. Posa la fronte sul vetro, guarda la strada fluire via e cerca di pensare ad altro. È difficile, certo, ma prova a pensare ad altro.  
  
“Non quanto crede lei” è la risposta borbottata di Jarvis. E Tony sbuffa una risata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Viene svegliato da qualcosa che vibra vicino alla sua testa e Tony lo sa che non dovrebbe tenere lì il cellulare, ma sa anche che è terribilmente difficile addormentarsi e che ha bisogno del cellulare per continuare a lavorare ai suoi progetti anche oltre l'orario che Jarvis gli ha dato di lavoro. Quindi Tony si gira sul fianco, sente le sue occhiaie sotto gli occhi, la bocca impastata e cerca a tentoni il suo cellulare, che dovrebbe essere qui da qualche parte ma che non sembra essere da nessuna parte, in realtà. Sbatte la mano su tutto il materasso intorno a lui. Il cellulare continua a vibrare, per qualche motivo e Tony vorrebbe soltanto distruggerlo, quando lo trova e si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di focalizzare il suo schermo illuminato.  
  
_Ehi, ciao, potremo parlare?_  
  
Tony guarda lo schermo del cellulare con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi appena appena aperti. Si passa una mano sul viso, riesce a vedere tutto sfocato e detesta non avere una visuale chiara dello schermo, quindi lascia cadere il cellulare sul materasso e si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, nella speranza di svegliarsi un pochino e di riuscire a capire da chi gli sia arrivato il messaggio. O forse invece spera di addormentarsi e di non dover mandare nessuna maledizione a chiunque lo abbia svegliato così presto. Ha gli occhi pesanti. Fa caldo. Ha il collo pieno di sudore e vorrebbe davvero tornare a dormire.  
  
Non riconosce il numero. Tony è forse una delle poche persone che ancora ricorda i numeri di cellulare a memoria. Non ricorderà tutti i nomi, o tutti i visi, ma le sequenze matematiche sono facili, sono sempre ben riconoscibili. Beh, sì. Tranne questa frequenza in particolare che sembra essere sconosciuta a lui così come alla memoria del suo cellulare. Sta cercando di decidere se rispondere con un _new phone who dis?_ o semplicemente non rispondere. Ci sono persone che sbagliano numero e può capitare che siano dei bot pronti a mandargli qualche virus spione per dare i suoi dati personali a tipi come Hammer. E Tony odia troppo Hammer per cadere in un suo tranello. Sta pensando di programmare lui stesso un virus da mandare a quell'idiota, così, giusto per divertimento. Rhodey dice che sarebbe un reato e che quindi non lo deve e non lo può fare. Beh. Sono solo parole, alla fine. Non dovrebbe davvero pensarci così tanto. Dovrebbe tornare a dormire.  
  
_Ah, scusa, ho dimenticato di dire che sono Steve Rogers. Ci siamo incontrati qualche giorno fa alla fumetteria in centro._  
  
Questo deve essere sicuramente un virus. Tony tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate un pochino di più e si alza a sedere sul letto, grattandosi la testa e cercando di ricontrollare i due messaggi che gli sono appena arrivati. Beh. Questa sì che è una cosa strana. Anche perché è abbastanza sicuro che non gli ha dato il suo numero. Perché non voleva certo che lo chiamasse per chiedergli l'autografo di suo padre. Tony si vuole lasciare tutti questi problemi alle spalle. Si stropiccia un occhio e sbadiglia. Che ora sono precisamente? Le nove del mattino. Praticamente l'alba. Sente un lamento uscirgli dalla gola, mentre prova a tirare via il cellulare e sdraiarsi di nuovo, tra le coperte. Solo che il cellulare vibra di nuovo. Tony legge il nuovo messaggio con un occhio aperto e un occhio schiacciato sul cuscino.  
  
_Un ragazzo della gelateria mi ha detto che ti conosceva e che poteva darmi il tuo numero in cambio di un mio autografo. Gli ho fatto l'autografo, ma non vorrei che questo fosse il numero sbagliato._  
  
Tony odia Clint. Vorrebbe davvero tanto dormire, adesso. E non vorrebbe nemmeno svegliarsi a suon di questa -Rogers doveva veramente cercare di contattarlo? Ma per cosa? Non è che vuole veramente l'autografo di Howard, vero? Perché a quel punto Tony si sarebbe sentito davvero molto in imbarazzo perché lui a malapena riusciva a farsi firmare le autorizzazioni per le gite scolastiche... potrebbe falsificare la firma... firma falsa, problema risolto. Uhm. Potrebbe farlo. _Non è il numero sbagliato_ , scrive con una mano, tenendo il braccio teso sotto il cuscino e con gli occhi semi-chiusi. Qualcosa gli dice che oggi lavorerà pochissimo e che Jarvis non dovrà cercare di buttarlo fuori dal suo laboratorio per andare a trovare Rhodey. Forse non ha scritto con l'ortografia migliore del mondo. Quando assottiglia lo sguardo si rende conto di aver scritto _sbklato_ al posto di sbagliato. Ma il messaggio è ancora comprensibile. Non ci deve pensare più di tanto. Vuole dormire, vuole dormire. Dovrebbe tornare a dormire.  
  
O forse invece no. Le storie di Tony non finiscono mai bene. Però se c'è una cosa che è positiva e che è uscita da questa storia del grande fan di suo padre, che seguiva le sue lezioni all'università e che si ricorda di Tony quattordicenne con lo zainetto rotondo legato dieto la schiena è che Rogers non è affatto da buttare. Se si gioca bene le sue carte può non passare una notte da solo. Può farlo. Rogers è veramente un bel ragazzo. Lo è, non lo può negare.  
  
Se Rogers è la personificazione dei mostri nella testa di Tony, beh, allora, come dice un antico detto di Dungeons and Dragons: Tony Stark prova a sedurre il mostro. Non sembra essere un brutto piano, questo. Doveva pensarci prima. Tony assonnato deve essere un genio, probabilmente per questo Tony lucido non gli lascia prendere decisioni. Arriva un altro messaggio. Tiene un occhio aperto e uno chiuso, mentre prova a concentrarsi sui pixel a forma di lettere.  
  
_Oh, perfetto. Volevo provare a parlare con te, quando puoi. L'ultima volta sei scappato via e mi è dispiaciuto._  
  
Okay, un attimo. Fermi tutti. Ma Tony non si aspettava che il mostro provasse a sedurre lui. Si alza, tenendosi in equilibrio col braccio. Legge di nuovo il messaggio. Assottiglia lo sguardo. Forse sta capendo male lui, non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta, alla fine, quindi, sì, potrebbe anche essere oppure... Okay. Sì. Okay. Ha abbastanza problemi con la sua figura paterna da accettare una possibile seduzione da un fan di suo padre. Bravo mostro. Hai dei bei addominali. O almeno, Tony pensa e spera tu abbia dei begli addominali. È il sonno che parla. Per ora non ha molta importanza.  
  
Tony lascia cadere il cellulare vicino al cuscino e torna a dormire, come se niente fosse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony rimane a fissare Rhodey con uno sguardo allucinato, e Rhodey sospira una risata, leggendo i messaggi che ha ricevuto questa mattina. Avrebbe potuto mandargli gli screenshot e continuare a lavorare ai suoi progetti (oggi Tony è particolarmente inspirato), ma Jarvis lo ha cacciato di casa, lo ha portato qui e gli ha detto che deve ricordarsi che sta vivendo in una società civile e che deve avere un motivo per farsi la doccia tutti i giorni. Cose che vanno in seconda posizione nella classifica delle priorità, però, perché, beh, Tony ora può leggere i messaggi di Rogers a mente lucida e non pensa che _tento di sedurre il mostro che è una metafora per i miei problemi con la mia figura paterna_ sia una buona idea. E non è nemmeno una buona cosa che _il mostro che sta per i problemi con la figura paterna prova a sedurmi,_ almeno non adesso. Sicuramente prima dell'alba sembrava esserlo. Non ha dubbi che prima delle nove del mattino fosse una buona idea. Solo che adesso non lo è più. Perché quel noioso di Tony lucido è tornato.  
  
Ha anche abbastanza caldo. Si passa una mano trai capelli, prova a non pensare più al caldo, perché ci sono degli avvenimenti che devono avere la priorità e quella stupida aria condizionata spenta non è un avvenimento importante. (Ma stupidissimo proprietario della fumetteria, questa è una tortura per tutti quanti loro che lì dentro ci devono lavorare.)  
  
“Sono fiero di te” gli dice scherzando Rhodey. Fa scivolare il telefono sul bancone e anche lui si passa una mano sulle spalle, probabilmente per provare un pochino più di freschezza. “Ti puoi portare a letto il tuo eroe. L'artista che hai amato dalla prima volta che sei entrato in una fumetteria. Davvero Tony, non ho capito come hai fatto, ma congratulazioni.”  
  
Tony riprende il suo cellulare e sospira, tornando a leggere anche lui i messaggi di Rogers. “Quello probabilmente vuole farsi indirettamente Howard” borbotta. “Magari gli dico che sono stato adottato, così si mette l'anima in pace. So che in alcune parti hanno la credenza che fare sesso con Howard porti fortuna e ti dia bambini molto intelligenti. Ci sono leggende che dicono che se baci Howard Stark allora probabilmente ogni problema economico che hai scomparirà. In pratica, le leggende su mio padre dicono che se ci provi con lui, lui diventa il tuo sugar daddy.”  
  
“Come fai a parlare così di tuo padre? Dai è -ew.” Rhodey scuote la testa, ruota anche gli occhi. “Sembrava un bravo ragazzo, però, quel Rogers” ride. Non sembra crederci nemmeno lui. Posa una guancia sulla mano e sorride. “Magari, oltre all'autografo, prova a lasciargli anche qualche bel ricordo. Magari rientra tra gli amori impossibili di Tony Stark.”  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Gli esami mi stanno uccidendo e la mia unica fonte di divertimento sei tu.”  
  
Tony ruota gli occhi. Non ne aveva dubbio. Questo comunque non lo aiuta a risolvere il problema nel quale si è cacciato. Mette su un broncio, mentre tamburella le dita contro il bancone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony guarda Steve che si muove nervosamente sul posto.  
  
Howard Stark è un genio. Ci sono pochissime le certezze con cui Tony è cresciuto, e se c'è una cosa di cui non ha mai dubitato è che Howard Stark è un genio. È forse la persona più geniale dell'ultimo secolo, le riviste continuano a scriverlo ovunque e a caratteri cubitali. I suoi trattati, le sue presentazioni, il suo modo di concepire il mondo. Quando prendeva lezioni di architettura, e alcuni ragazzi d'Ingegneria venivano a seguire le sue stesse lezioni, dicevano che non c'era niente che quell'uomo, quello Stark non avesse provato. Che ogni sua invenzione era qualcosa che fondeva funzionalità e arte, che se ci fosse qualcosa di simile a quello che facevano -come si chiamano? Quei tipi che seguivano la corrente artistica che diceva che l'arte non doveva essere solo bella, anche funzionale? Esistono vero? Allora se loro ci fossero ancora, metterebbero Howard Stark a capo del loro movimento e lo vorrebbero come capo della loro nuova setta. Tutto questo -è davvero insopportabile. Ogni figlio amerebbe parlare bene del proprio padre, Tony invece è così stufo di sentirlo nominare sempre, in continuazione che, una volta ogni tanto, vorrebbe incontrare qualcuno che gli dica che no, Howard Stark in realtà è un idiota ricoperto di troppe lodi. Forse per questo il professor Pym gli sta tanto simpatico. È l'unico che glielo abbia mai detto. E glielo aveva detto in faccia.  
  
Tony alza lo sguardo verso il palazzo della Stark Industries. Poi torna a guardare il viso entusiasta e leggermente nervoso di Steve.  
  
“Se vuoi, possiamo anche rimanere qui” gli dice. Magari gli sta facendo il regalo più grande del mondo e Rogers non vede l'ora di entrare nell'edificio, ficcare il naso trai progetti, fantasticare sull'incontrare Howard Stark e tante altre cose che adesso Tony non riesce a immaginare.  
  
Ma Rogers alza una spalla, come se il posto in cui parleranno non sia poi così importante. E questo sì -questo è strano, motivo per cui Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede se non abbia capito male tutta la situazione. Forse questo tipo vuole fargli causa. Uhm. Potrebbe anche essere, ci sono state persone che hanno detto di voler far causa a Tony per i motivi più disparati. Di solito sono mandati da Justin Hammer, una volta soltanto una persona è stata mandata da Tiberius Stone. Ma deve dire di aver volato abbastanza basso, e ha davvero provato a non schiacciare i piedi a nessuno negli ultimi mesi, proprio perché Howard gli aveva detto e ripetuto più volte, da quando è tornato a casa, che vuole che mantenga il nome degli Stark pulito. (Anche se Howard stesso non mantiene il nome degli Stark pulito.) (C'è un caso di due pesi e due misure qui, ma Tony sta davvero provando a essere un figlio migliore.) (Almeno per non sentirsi troppo in colpa.)  
  
“Davvero non ti ricordi di me?” gli chiede Rogers. È nervoso, sembra essere imbarazzato, ma mantiene lo sguardo su Tony. Si muove nervosamente e il sole sta picchiando forte su entrambi, ma Rogers non sembra nemmeno darla vinta alla luce del sole.  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia, si porta una mano sulle labbra. Sì. Deve volerlo denunciare. Adesso deve solo capire per che cosa. Non sa se è peggio che un ideatore di Capitan America voglia un autografo di suo padre o che lo voglia denunciare per qualcosa che Tony non ricorda. Immagina che siano entrambe delle idee abbastanza odiose. Soprattutto se si pensa che Tony ha cassetti della camera pieni dei suoi fumetti e che, probabilmente ha così tante magliette con lo scudo di Capitan America da poterci aprire un museo. “Qualunque cosa io abbia fatto, lo giuro, non l'ho fatto apposta” gli dice quando si rende conto di non avere proprio idea di che cosa dovrebbe rispondere.  
  
E Rogers sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. “Non hai fatto niente” lo assicura. “O almeno, a me, non hai fatto niente.”  
  
Ah. Il mistero s'infittisce. Bene, adesso Tony non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa potrebbe volere quest'uomo da lui. Non vuole soldi, a quanto pare. Non vuole entrare nelle Stark Industries. Ma deve essere interessato a suo padre e forse è interessato a lui. Forse questo non è Steve Rogers il comic artist della DC Comics, forse è un giornalista. Ugh. Tony dovrebbe stare molto lontano dai giornalisti perché non ne dice mai una giusta. Hanno provato a fargli dire talmente tante cose e hanno preso così tante frasi fuori contesto che chiunque segua tutte le notizie deve credere che è uno psicopatico pronto a distruggere New York. Uhm. No. No. Non va bene per niente.  
  
Rogers ha uno zainetto e lo apre, cerca qualcosa dentro e Tony pensa al peggio, Ci sono diversi scenari che gli vengono in mente da _ho trovato il tuo figlio segreto_ a _noi due siamo fratelli_. E sarebbe davvero terribile per lui scoprire che Rogers è suo fratello biologico perché, davvero, non ha bisogno di dire il perché, ovviamente. Si passa una mano sul viso. Avrebbe dovuto dormire di più, avrebbe dovuto non stare tutta la notte a lavorare al progetto degli aerei militari. Doveva dormire. Ha ragione Jarvis. Dopo un certo numero di ore diventa paranoico. Si passa una mano sul viso ancora una volta, mentre Rogers prende un foglio dallo zaino e poi glielo passa.  
  
È un foglio vecchio. Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e si avvicina a lui. È un foglio che gli è abbastanza familiare, ma all'inizio non capisce il perché.  
  
Lo prende tra le mani, aggrotta le sopracciglia e studia le linee sul foglio. Il disegno infantile. Lo scudo rosso e blu. Le due alette sul casco. La scritta in blu e rosso CAPITAN USA. Studia ogni parte del foglio che Rogers gli mostra, con le sopracciglia sollevate e ci mette un po' per ricordare, ci mette un po' perché è successo così tanto tempo fa da averlo dimenticato. La stella sul petto. Aveva disegnato una stella sul petto. Certo. Come ha fatto a dimenticarlo? Certo. C'è anche stato un momento della sua vita in cui era completamente ossessionato dalle stelle. Le metteva ovunque.  
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre e si porta una mano sulle labbra, scoppiando in una leggera risata di sollievo che non sapeva di poter provare. “Non ci credo” mormora a bassa voce. “Non ci credo proprio che lo hai tenuto.”  
  
E Rogers sorride, alzando una spalla. “Ti volevo ringraziare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La storia di quel disegno è davvero molto semplice e Steve la ricorda così bene che la potrebbe raccontare anche senza parole, potrebbe disegnarla e poi mostrarla alle altre persone perché anche loro sapessero com'è nato Capitan America.  
  
Lui aveva diciassette anni ed era una matricola all'università. Si era guadagnato una borsa di studio parziale e l'altra metà della retta la pagava con un lavoro al bar che gli risucchiava tutto il tempo libero. Fortunatamente aveva iniziato a mettere da parte soldi prima ancora di sapere che gli sarebbero serviti. Una cosa che può fare solo lui, dice sempre Sam, ruotando gli occhi. Comunque. Steve era una matricola che ancora non sapeva che cosa volesse dire dover avere a che fare con lezioni tutti i giorni, tesi da portare a termine e saggi e progetti da fare a casa, per poi presentali ai professori.  
  
C'era un particolare corso che non era molto seguito, perché dicevano che fosse in mano a un professore abbastanza pazzo e severo e decisamente troppo esigente. Tutti dicevano che la cosa migliore da fare fosse copiare durante l'esame e sperare di non dover incontrare mai più quel pazzo inventore del professor Stark. E questa è stata la primissima volta che Steve ha sentito il nome di Howard Stark. Steve non ha certo iniziato a seguire il suo corso perché gli servisse per la sua laurea in Storia dell'Arte. Più che altro lo aveva fatto per curiosità, solo per poi rendersi conto che era stato l'unico studente a seguire costantemente tutte le lezioni. Howard Stark può essere considerato un genio, ma Steve era rimasto colpito dal modo in cui vendeva quello che faceva. Quelle che faceva lui non erano lezioni. Erano veri e propri spettacoli, sembrava starsi preparando per qualcosa di più importante, per una vendita che fosse mondiale.  
  
Steve non ha mai capito Howard Stark. Ma può dire che lo ammirava. Non come persona, forse più come uomo di spettacolo. Lui -Steve non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare nulla del genere.  
  
Alle lezioni di Howard, ogni tanto, si presentava un ragazzetto di più o meno quattordici, quindici anni. Steve deve dire che non ricordava il nome di Tony e non gli sembrava molto adeguato che un bambino seguisse lezioni di Ingegneria. Forse, beh, perché lui a quattordici anni avrebbe preferito correre, giocare con gli altri bambini. Forse stava un po' proiettando, ma quel bambino, quel ragazzino, con lo zainetto rotondo sulle spalle guardava il professor Stark come se fosse il suo più grande eroe. L'unico particolare che avrebbe potuto distrarre Steve dalle lezioni del professore era vedere quel ragazzino prendere appunti alla velocità della luce, passarsi una mano trai capelli e poi tornare a prendere appunti. Era ammirevole. Era veramente un ragazzo adorabile.  
  
Steve ha parlato con Tony soltanto una volta. Almeno, prima della fumetteria, Steve ha parlato con lui solo una volta ed era stato quando il professore aveva fatto ritardo e Tony invece era già arrivato, dondolava le gambe ed era tutto preso su un foglio. Si comportava da bambino nonostante l'ambiente in cui si trovava e si comportava come pensava fosse giusto comportarsi perché era questo quello che era. E Steve aveva sorriso e gli aveva chiesto a che cosa stesse lavorando.  
  
Tony ha sempre avuto questi enormi occhi nocciola. È forse la cosa che Steve ricorda meglio del loro primo incontro. Tony aveva alzato i suoi enormi occhi nocciola su di lui e gli aveva mostrato il disegno di un supereroe. Succede spesso che i ragazzi siano ossessionati dagli eroi. Gli eroi sono quello che noi potremmo essere, umani, forti, deboli, fragili. Glielo aveva detto Tony, questo. Glielo aveva detto abbassando lo sguardo sul suo disegno, con la testa inclinata. Aveva anche detto che lui non capisce poi così bene certe cose, ma che i supereroi alcune cose gliele avevano fatte capire. Gli eroi -gli eroi fanno miracoli, sotto certi punti di vista, anche se non esistono per davvero.  
  
Ma quando il professor Stark era arrivato, Tony era scattato sull'attenti, aveva perso immediatamente il suo comportamento da ragazzino di quattordici anni e il suo sguardo era cambiato, la sua postura, il suo modo di stare seduto erano cambiati e stava per buttare via il disegno, così, di getto, senza un vero motivo che non fosse lo sguardo di suo padre, dalla cattedra, mentre sistemava i suoi fogli, per iniziare la lezione. Sembrava vergognarsi di avere quattordici anni. Sembrava dover essere più grande, più adulto.  
  
“Forse tu puoi farci qualcosa di migliore” aveva detto a Steve, passandogli il disegno e prendendo il suo quaderno degli appunti.  
  
È stato un incontro casuale, certamente, e certamente è normale che Tony nemmeno lo ricordi, ma quel disegno glielo ha dato lui. E quel pensiero, quel dirgli che lui non capiva tante cose ma che se gliele raccontavano sotto quello stile narrativo allora qualcosa capiva -è stato Tony a farglielo capire. Probabilmente, anche se avesse incontrato Natasha, che ha mandato insieme a lui il curriculum e il copione della storia disegnata da Steve per convincere la DC che avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa di buono una volta entrati nell'agenzia, se Steve non avesse incontrato prima quel bambino che dondolava le gambe trai banchi di un'università, non avrebbe mai mosso un dito, per cambiare niente. Non avrebbe mai creato Capitan America. Non sarebbe certamente stato lì.  
  
E forse quel ragazzetto che combatte con una divisa blu con gli occhi nocciola dei fumetti, un po', non tanto, è stato inspirato da come Steve ricordava quel bambino che stava provando a essere adulto, anche se non avrebbe davvero dovuto. Almeno, è così fisicamente. Natasha ha fatto quello che voleva per quel che riguarda la personalità, quindi...  
  
Era entrato nel panico, poi, al vederlo. Okay. Certo. A vedere Tony ormai grande, certamente non più il bambino che aveva incontrato, con lo scudo di Capitan America sul petto -probabilmente non ha fatto una bellissima figura e probabilmente Tony penserà che è un pazzo e che non vuole avere niente a che fare con lui, ma... Steve lo deve ringraziare. Lo _vuole_ ringraziare.  
  
Tutto qui. Non vuole davvero altro. Vuole solo... vuole solo ringraziarlo. Sapere se ancora adesso fa finta di essere un adulto, quando lo sanno tutti che nessun essere umano in questo mondo è un vero adulto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony lo ascolta parlare. Tiene tra le mani il suo disegno, che a malapena riconosce, ma che ricorda. Si accarezza la fronte e borbotta: “Me lo ricordavo più bello e colorato.” Lo dice come se fosse uno scherzo, ma la verità è che le sue doti artistiche non sono mai state un granché. E Rogers -Steve, lo guarda con un sorriso imbarazzato e si accarezza il retro del collo.  
  
Steve dice: “Probabilmente per te è una cosa strana.” E in effetti, sì, può sembrare una cosa strana, ma non così tanto.  
  
Tony non ha mai disegnato tantissimo, nemmeno da bambino. Non supereroi. Non arcobaleni e case o cavalli. Suo padre non era entusiasta dei disegni così infantili di suo figlio. La prima volta in cui però ha costruito un motore lo era così tanto che Tony si era detto che sarebbe stata questa la sua meta. Voleva che Howard lo guardasse, voleva che -che fosse fiero di lui. Davvero fiero di lui. Non c'è mai riuscito. E il non esserci mai riuscito non gli ha mai dato indietro gli anni in cui ha provato a renderlo fiero. No. Tony non disegnava molto da piccolo. Preferiva progettare. E forse il tutto è partito per rendere felice suo padre, ma adesso -adesso gli piace davvero progettare e vedere le cose diventare reali, passo dopo passo.  
  
Aveva paura che Howard avesse preso l'ultima parte di stupida infantilità che gli era rimasta. I fumetti sono considerati infantili da Howard, non li ha mai capiti, li vede come un passatempo. No. Come una perdita di tempo. Se Steve avesse adorato Howard, in un qualche modo Capitan America sarebbe stato suo. E Tony sarebbe rimasto con niente in mano, niente che non fosse stato prima preso da qualcun altro, niente che fosse solo suo. Ma questo disegno... con queste semplici parole, Steve ha cambiato davvero tutto.  
  
Quindi Tony abbassa lo sguardo e si sente così stupido, si sente così patetico e infantile e tutte quelle cose che Howard non voleva che lui fosse. E poi fa una cosa che di solito gli Stark non fanno, ma che lui sente di voler fare. Con il suo vecchio disegno in mano, abbraccia uno sconosciuto che ha incontrato davvero tanto tempo fa e che ha creato su di lui un personaggio dei fumetti. La tipica frase che non pensava che avrebbe mai detto.  
  
Tony abbraccia Steve, scuote la testa e gli dice: “Grazie.” Perché non sa come articolare tutti quanti i pensieri che ha avuto negli ultimi giorni e non sa spiegargli quanto questo sia uno dei tre regali più belli che lui abbia mai ricevuto, anche se forse Steve non lo vede come un regalo.  
  
Steve non sa abbracciare, certo, e quindi posa una mano sulla sua spalla e si guarda intorno e sembra essere davvero molto imbarazzato. Non importa. Va bene così. Per oggi va davvero bene così. E c'è qualcosa di bellissimo, meraviglioso, nel modo in cui Tony, finalmente, sente qualcosa che non gli è stato dato perché portava il cognome Stark.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Steve è un freebooter


End file.
